Stray Days
by MatsunoPines
Summary: [...]Simplemente son días perdidos, días que no volverán. Por eso hay que aprovechar los que vengan, sin desperdiciar ni un solo segundo... -Human!MadaraxNatsume (Yaoi)[AU]


_¿Cómo sabes que quieres a alguien?_

 _Desde que eres niño, comienzas a sentir afecto. Por tus padres, por tus hermanos, por tus amigos... No le das vueltas a tus sentimientos por ellos._

 _No los cuestionas._

 _Sin embargo, todos esos tipos de afecto son diferentes._

 _Y... si quieres a alguien de una manera distinta a esas, ¿lo sabrías?_

 _¿Cómo podrías darte cuenta? No es como si existieran pasos para querer a alguien, sea de la forma que sea. Además de que cada uno tiene su manera de hacerlo._

 _¿Podrían llegar a mezclarse? ¿Podrían evolucionar? Cambiar de un tipo para convertirse en otro. Pero... ¿Cómo notarías ese cambio?_

 _Así que... ¿qué es lo que lo hace diferente?_

* * *

Las paredes blancas del gran salón resonaron del impacto que tuvieron las puertas contra estas al ser abiertas, pero no fue un impedimento para que las voces y gritos alegres de los niños siguieran haciendo acto de presencia.

—¿Dónde está Natsume Takashi? —preguntó una mujer joven, de cabello dorado oscuro y ojos color ámbar, la causante del estruendoso sonido anterior. Cruzó los brazos y esperó a que alguien respondiera.

—Debe estar en el jardín —dijeron unas niñas, sentadas en grupo a un lado de la puerta que fue recientemente abierta, sin siquiera voltear a ver a la joven.

—¿Y dónde está el jardín? —preguntó, seguramente fastidiada, alisando su falda azul marino, y arreglandose el saco del mismo color que llevaba. Lo detestaba, pero no tenía más ropa de ese tipo.

—Está allá —dijo una, señalando al otro lado del salón, a un grupo de niños sentados en tras una puerta de cristal, que daba a un extenso jardín. Parecía que jugaban a algo.

—Gracias~ —contestó ella con una sonrisa, y se dirigió hasta la puerta de cristal corrediza, que abrió para salir. Había unos niños jugando rayuela, otros jugando "la traes", o simplemente sentados conversando. Y su mirada se fijó en un niño, sentado junto a un árbol, solo, acariciando un pequeño gato negro, al otro extremo del jardín, dónde no había casi nadie.

Y regresando su vista a los niños que tenía enfrente jugando, esta vez, más delicadamente, se aclaró la garganta, y ya que algunos niños le prestaron atención, preguntó:

—Oigan, ¿Dónde está Natsume Tak...

—¿Qué quieres? —le interrumpió bruscamente un niño de los que jugaba rayuela, de al menos 11 años, pálido, con cabello blanco platino y ojos dorados. Llevaba pantalones grises manchados de tierra, al igual que su camisa blanca de manga larga llevaba desabrochada los primeros botones de arriba, desfajada.

Ella se rió y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Tú eres Takashi-kun? —preguntó, sorprendida ante la actitud del menor, intentando no darle importancia.

—¿Y eso a tí qué? —dijo casi escupiendo las palabras—. ¿Qué necesitas, bruja?

Ella mordió su labio inferior, para después sonreír, mirando al niño con desdén.

—Hah~… "Bruja", eh? —cruzó los brazos—. Atrévete a decirme algo más, mocoso, y te arrepentirás —sus ojos ámbar destellaron con malicia y algo de burla. Al parecer disfrutaba discutir con un crío de 11 años.

Y este obviamente no iba a quedarse callado. Chasqueó la lengua, subió sus mangas hasta los codos y amenazó con lanzarse a ella para golpearla, pero lo jalaron de la camisa, evitando que saliera disparado hacia la mujer. Bueno, no es como si ella se lo tomara en serio. Le daba gracia ver que el niño tenía intenciones de golpearla.

—¡No, Sensei! Te meterás en problemas otra vez, por mi culpa... —el niño de antes, el que estaba con el gato, fue quien le había jalado de la camisa—. No quiero que hagas nada malo, sabes que ya estás bajo advertencia... No quiero que te metas en problemas...

—Suéltame —dijo el de cabello blanco. El otro lo soltó lentamente, y cabizbajo, se acercó a la mujer, para hacer una reverencia.

—Perdón, neesan. Sense... Disculpa, Madara-san no hizo nada malo... Es mi culpa, solo trataba de protegerme... —tragó saliva. Lucía de unos 7 años. Tenía unos ojos entre dorados y avellana, que irradiaban tristeza; y su cabello despeinado era color miel claro. En las mejillas y en lo poco que su short verde oscuro por debajo de las rodillas dejaba al descubrierto de sus piernas, podían verse unos moretones. Su sudadera negra no dejaba ver sus brazos, pero sus manos estaban rojas y un poco hinchadas, como si hubieran sido golpeadas.

Dolía, incluso aunque no fuera en su propio cuerpo. Contemplar detenidamente al niño fue algo duro. Su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa; se sentía impotente.

Él la miró a los ojos, tomó su mano y le sonrió.

—¿Estás bien, neesan? —preguntó el niño suavemente, soltándola, retrocediendo, avergonzado al darse cuenta de que la había tomado de la mano antes. Sus mejillas estaban ahora rojas, resaltando lo violáceo de los moretones.

Y entonces ahí fue cuando ella entendió.

Él era Natsume Takashi.

Con un aire de tristeza, suspiró, como intentado expulsar su dolor.

Se hincó frente a él para quedar a su altura y le sonrió, lo más ampliamente posible, ocultando el más mínimo rastro de lo que sentía en esos momentos.

—Mi nombre es Natsumiya Reiko. Takashi-kun, ¿te gustaría venir a vivir conmigo?

* * *

 _¿Serías capaz de saber diferenciar entre cada uno?_

* * *

 _Hola, este es mi segundo long-fic uwu~ Es un gusto xd Y es mi primer fic publicado del maravilloso y hermosísimo Natsume Yuujinchou._

 _Este será un MadaraxNatsume (mi OTP gggg), pero debo advertir algo. Madara solo será "su apodo". Tendrá un "nombre humano"(?) Bueno, ya explicaré eso después xD_

 _En verdad espero que sigan esta historia, y que les guste;; Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí uwu~ Muchas gracias! Nos leemos pronto uwu_

 _ **※ Sekki Natsume ※**_


End file.
